In the displays as mentioned above, to prevent externally applied light from reflection on the display surface, an anti-glare film comprising a substrate of transparent film and having fine concavoconvexes on the surface thereof is provided on the display surface.
There are several types of such an anti-glare film: a type in which an anti-glare layer having a concavo-convex shape on the surface thereof is formed by applying a resin composition containing particles having a large particle diameter or aggregated particles onto the surface of a transparent substrate; a type in which an anti-glare layer having a concavo-convex shape on the surface thereof is formed by curing a curable resin composition that comprises none of said particles and forming a phase-separated structure by spinodal decomposition; a type in which an anti-glare layer having a concavo-convex shape on the surface thereof is formed by laminating a film that has concavoconvexes on the surface thereof to transfer the shape of the concavoconvexes (Patent literature 1); and so on.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-103070
Meanwhile, it is demanded that abrasion resistance be imparted to the image display surface of an image display device in the above-mentioned displays or the like so that the image display surface is not scratched upon handling. To meet the demand, the abrasion resistance of the image display surface of an image display device is generally increased by using a hard coat (HC) film in which a hard coat layer is formed on a substrate film, or/and an optical laminate which is imparted with optical functions such as low reflectivity and anti-glare properties.